


Anything for you

by Hydrex



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, FxF, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death, Mentions of Jackie Welles, Near Death Experiences, V swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrex/pseuds/Hydrex
Summary: After taking on a particularly dangerous gig, V is nearly killed for her dream of finally getting a place for her and Judy to live in together. Was it worth the pain? The near-death? V thinks so.There will be mentions of the end of Act 1, so spoilers for that. And the end of the Judy storyline, sorry.It's mostly V's POV.Also, my first upload here so, hope it ain't shit.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 297





	Anything for you

V, a corpo-rat as Jackie used to call her, now a mercenary in the city that never sleeps was sat on a street corner covered in her own blood and other locals. One of her mantis bladed arms sat at a strange angle with a few wires popped out in places unsafe for everyone involved, but it was the least of her concerns right now. A few sloppy attempts of cramming it back into its place went unsuccessful, just more sounds of scraping metal. Her head killed, her eyes stared at the sky above her and her vision buzzed like a cracked screen. Another attack from the parasite that lived in her skull, eating away at her brain like it was going to die tomorrow. She could already hear the footsteps of those damn boots around her head while she kept her eyes off the blinding city lights, just staring at the few stars that managed to pierce the artificial lighting of the night sky. Like tiny globules of hope that stared back at her, begging for her to stand up and not lay here like some gonk.

Her phone lay in her hand, cracked screen and smears of blood on the screen, but it didn’t cover that woman’s face. The smile at her lips, the sparkling eyes from that day at her apartment. Relaxing for once rather than getting shot at by who knows, it was a strange day for the pair of them. No intense work, just company. It made her miss it, miss her even more.

  
“Seriously, V? Looking at pictures of your girlfriend? Get the fuck up, you aren’t dying today.” That fucking voice again, ordering her around while he killed her off slowly. It pissed her off to no end, but he was right. There was no time to let go yet, but standing was getting harder each time one of these attacks overcame her. Rubbing a hand across her mouth, she grimaced at the blood that stared back at her. A grim reminder of her current predicament in life, the stopwatch that ticked down endlessly every moment toward her inevitable “death.”

  
“If you don’t get the fuck up, I will take the wheel and drag your sorry ass to Vik myself.” Johnny almost threatened, crouched down in front of her, cigarette sitting between his lips. She knew he wasn’t kidding, if she stopped, he would take over and make sure she survived. He had done it a few times before, but this was her body dammit. There was a low grunt as he saw his pilot of this body pull herself up, gripping the metal piping behind her for support. A red handprint being left behind as V attempted to balance herself in this state, the shaking of her vision only making it harder, more red flashing in her eyesight as the same warning appeared that followed her everywhere. Even in her sleep, her nightmares. ‘Relic malfunction detected.’ Small, low chuckled drifted from her as she read it again, more reminders that she was a corpse. Or near enough one now.

“Now you’re up, we need to get somewhere safe.”

“Judy..” V responded in a low tone, her voice aching and scratching at her throat like the claws of a dog. It hurt right now, more then she wanted it to, even with a few airhypos in her system. Each step felt like a brick being attached to her, planting her in the ground, even if she could see a car in front of her. Within a few minutes of being stood up, she found herself blacking out. Red, white and black flashing her Kiroshis while she stared out of the window of the car she was in, swaying side to side at each hard turn. She wasn’t sure who was driving right now, but they were definitely not being kind about it. The car looked nice, whoever it was. Her vision was spotty but she recognized it after a few minutes of slowly looking around. It was a Delamain vehicle, dirtied by her crimson and grime. Looking beside her, she saw flashes of Jackie next to her again.

  
His eyes stared back at her, dead and empty of that joy he brought to the room. To her. He was the only reason she had even survived after her fall from the corp, had been able to survive. It was difficult for her to explain to anyone how she felt about Jackie’s death, like cold water splashing over her skin before throwing her into a fire. The rage that bubbled forth from that experience toward a company she previously worked for, it begged for her to raze it to the ground. It had only been stoked in turn by the festering man of Silverhand trying to get her to do exactly that. Give into a plan of self-destruction and anger, yet she refused. But V couldn’t stop herself from passing back into the abyss again, her body now left to it’s the whim of Johnny Silverhand. But right now, that wasn’t a worry. There was only one worry she had before letting go of her control.

Judy.

The merc was brought to by some quiet sounds of buzzing and humming which could only be described as machines, filling together in some song of one place. Viktor’s office. Blurry vision, numbness, and a blistering headache were all she could sense at the moment, her eyes staring up at the lights. V’s voice was hoarse, so speaking felt like some form of torture corpos would use. The numbness was wearing away finally after what felt like an eternity, like pulling back a curtain on her to reveal aching and pain. It was all over her arms, her back, and stomach. As well as pressure on her legs. All of the things faded from her mind as she got a look of something green, purple, pink, and tatted all over.

  
“Judy..”

  
A single word was all it took to spring the owner's head from its place to look straight at her, eyes locked on like a bloodhound on her own. It was almost frightening or would have been if it had been anyone else. But V had nearly experienced death for the second time with no guarantee of returning. It was hard to be scared right now, which she was sure would fade over time.

“V.. thank god.” The woman’s voice spoke so softly, all the while she pushed the low stool over to the side of her partner. A few chaste kisses were shared before they spoke more, filling V with an energy she couldn’t describe. Like an empty motor being filled with fuel. It made the woman want to spring from her chair, but that was far from a possibility right now. So instead, she relished in the feeling of those lips against her own. That feeling left soon after when she sat back, a frown overtaking those features and V knew she was about to be given a rippin’ she deserved.

“How?! How did you do this?! Do you know how scared I was?”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t! You got no idea how scared I was, V!” It was true, up to this point she had only been scared for Judy’s safety when they attack the Tyger Claws tower. Even then she was being covered by 2 combat-modded Joytoys, so V was only slightly scared. Not that it was easy to do so to her, but it was possible.

“I thought you were dead, V. You almost flatlined, why did you decide to pick a fight with 2 ‘borgs? With cyberpsychosis too! We both knew this gig was a stupid idea!” Again, V found it hard to fight with her on this one. The gig was stupid, but the scratch was more than worth it, which she already had. V was quickly searching the net for a specific thing she had been looking at for the pair of them, finally. Was it a lot of money? Yes, probably a massive rip off. But was it worth it, more than Judy could have known.

“I know, I’m sorry, Judy. The money-“

“Money won’t mean anything if you’re dead, _calabacita_.” Judy quickly cut her off, now stood from her chair and yelling down at the injured merc. Despair and pain in her face as she did so, this was a lot of pent-up emotions from her, she had been holding this for some time which sent spears of guilt through V’s heart. She spent every single waking moment she could doing something, working, or trying to find ways of saving herself from the unbeatable future. Johnny let out a sigh, a sound that reverbed off the inside of her head like the walls of a church. V could see the co-pilot holding his head slightly as he smoked, finally speaking when her eyes fell on him. It seemed he had grown tired of the lecture, while V was fine with it. She deserved it, after all considering the past experiences of the pair. Which she already knew was putting her in a pot of boiling water, that much was clear to her.

“Would you tell her why you decided to throw yourself at those psychos? It’ll stop her yelling, finally.” There was a groan from her, hating when he acted like this. Like he knew how the world worked and how to deal with women, right now she just wanted him to shut the fuck up. For once. Please. But that was a completely wasted thought considering that he was entirely sentient, able to just ignore her plead for silence. Which he had on several occasions.

“Judy?” V softly asked her girlfriend, a silent plea to calm down so she could talk as well. Something that Judy picked up on, slowing down her anger and sitting on the chair once more, allowing V to hold her hand. Slow circles were being trailed over her palm, spiraling before reversing in their movements as a way of bringing the BD specialist from her high-octane anger. It was a slow roll, but it eventually got to the point where she was able to listen clearly, for the most part, allowing V to speak her mind freely.

“The only reason I was after that job was the eddies, it was the last amount I needed before..” V sucked in a breath, cutting herself short from the anxiety coursing through her body. It felt like her warmth had been sucked away from her blood and had been directly injected into her cheeks. A glowing red now covering the soft cheeks of the merc making Judy giggle lightly to herself, eyes never wavering from her target. It was clear that what V intended to say was not going to be something small, she was never one to stutter or get embarrassed.

“’fore we moved in together. I’ve got us a small apartment together.” V finished and looked away, now extremely interested in the boxing match seemed to watch often. It had always impressed her considering he knew how it ended each time but still seemed to enjoy it.  
Judy meanwhile was in her own head, the spiraling in her hand now having stopped once V had gotten out what she wanted to say to her. But the confession had opened a door to explanations for many recent things, the unspoken eddies V had been saving, the late nights, and the increasingly more dangerous gigs that had been taken. All in the name of an apartment that the pair had spoken together about once or twice on late nights where the pair wouldn’t sleep. Small fantasies about what they wanted for the future, where they wanted to go, and where they would want to stay. V seemed to believe that at some point they would leave but not until her business with the chip was sorted. Meanwhile, Judy was on the other side of the fence, ready to leave at a moment's notice. There was a lot of discussing to come from this, to be sure, but that didn’t take away from the immense feeling of.. something in her stomach. Love to be sure, something that was hard to find in the world right now. Joytoys made the need for romance an almost unneeded thing, all the pleasures of life just one purchase away. But today, V had shown her that it still existed. It was still here, and the pair shared it.

“You are maybe the biggest _idiota_ I have ever met, y’know that?”

“I know, but that's why you love me.” V replied a smirk on her face again, like the prior set of events had never happened. It was her own fault, but this was the result she had hoped for. A smile to Judy’s face and a future the pair had set for them in Night City. No more jumping from place to place, they could both come to the same place to stay each night. V would probably look into getting rid of her old apartment, sell it maybe. Just to make back some of the cash on the new one, but that was for another time.

“You are right, _calabacita_. Now, get yourself checked over once more, I’ll be outside in the car. This little discussion about your gigs isn't over.”  
V nodded, accepting the kiss that followed her tatted partner's request before she left to go upstairs, a swing to her hips that kept V’s eyes glued for the entire time she strode up the stairs. Her sight being cut off soon after by the wall, Vik was sliding back over on his chair with a bemused look on his face.

“God you’ve got it bad, kid. Now, let’s get you checked out then you can go.”  
V laughed, setting her head back against the hard fabric of the chair, staring off into the distance.

‘ _This was worth it,_ ’ She thought, ‘ _More than worth it._ ’


End file.
